


OH FUCK YEAH YOU TASTE LIKE A TUESDAY

by commoner64



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, beastiality, it gets really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Based on the classic comic, the tale of how Jon Arbuckle ate Garfield's ass





	OH FUCK YEAH YOU TASTE LIKE A TUESDAY

It was just another Monday for Jon. Shitty coworkers, shitty cubicle, shitty 9-5 job. At the end of the day, he was exhausted from having to restart the daily grind for what felt like such a short weekend. 

“God, another crappy Monday, I hate Mondays.” Jon mumbled to himself as he opened the door to his house and hung up his hat. 

“Jon, I didn’t know you hated Mondays?”

A familiar set of orange ears popped out from behind the living room couch. The set of ears approached Jon. It was his cat, Garfield. God, he could’ve recognized that cat from a mile away. That striking orange fur that stood out like a red fox breaking the green monotony of the woods. His black stripes and round ears like a tiny tiger, a symbol of his species’ domestication. A wild, ravenous beast, fit to live among humans. And yet adorable and innocent enough to quell the primal urges that flowed through Jon every now and then. 

Jon shut the door. “I think everyone hates Mondays, Garf.” He replied, with a caring smile. 

Garfield gazed at the human, seemingly reassured by their shared interests. God, those eyes, Jon thought to himself. Those eyes could make Jon feel better in even the roughest points of his life. He started to put the pieces together now. Who was there for him when he needed it most? Through loneliness, rejection, financial problems. Certainly not his shitty coworkers, nor his uncaring family, or so-called “friends”. It was Garfield all along. 

They were fixated on one another for what seemed like an eternity. Those eyes that once calmed him down, caused his heart to palpitate. He could no longer keep his primal urges at bay. Instinctively, Jon inched in closer to the cat, seeing how he would react. 

Garfield inched in as well. And in an instant, the two embraced in a kiss, Garfield’s rough tongue intertwining with John’s like two swans lovingly caressing one another with their necks. John’s fingers trailed down Garfield. The cat’s body vibrating with a combination of shudders and stifled purrs of pleasure. 

“I’ve always wanted you, Jon.” Garfield moaned as he pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva still sticking to his tongue from the wetness of Jon’s mouth. 

“Me too…”

Garfield lay down on his back, spread eagled, ready for Jon to do anything he wanted to him. His cock half-erect. 

Jon slowly kissed Garfield in between his thighs, getting lower and lower. Then he finally he put his mouth around the cat’s anus.

“Fuck….” Garfield moaned. 

Jon applied a generous helping of saliva to his lover’s anus, and then started moving his tongue around in every shape imaginable. This caused both of them to gain a massive erection. 

“OH FUCK YEAH YOU TASTE LIKE A TUESDAY!” Jon shouted into Garfield’s gaping asshole. 

“You feel like bechamel sauce” The cat replied in between stifled moans of pleasure. 

Jon was getting close now, he could feel it. Garfield started to jerk off to add to the already intense sensations he was experiencing. 

“I’m gonna-”

And like a virgin cum volcano, Garfield came all over Jon. Letting out an exasperated sigh when he was finished with the deed.

“Thank you Jon, Mondays are a little more bearable when you’re around.”


End file.
